For the Love of Valentine's
by animechickluvsmcr
Summary: Sasuke hates Valentine's Day. All those girls after him? Yuck! Naruto loves Valentine's Day. All tose girls after him? Yay! Wll Naruto be able to change Sasuke's mind? First story. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction on so please be kind*looks up at you with puppy dog eyes* Sasuke: You look like you need to go the bathroom. Me: That's it Sasuke *various weapons appear about person* I'm gonna- Naruto: Wait! *stands in front of Sasuke* don't hurt him! Me: Only for you Naru-chan, only for you! Naru-Chan: Yay!!!^_^ *glomps Sasuke* Me:Yeah, yeah whatever *goes off grumbling*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Since I have been distracted from my quest to get Naruto from Kishimoto in the war against the other millions of people who want to own Naruto. We could just take Naruto from Sasuke, but we actually _like_ living as no one is _that _suicidal. Sasuke: Mine!!!!! *hides Naruto behind back and hisses* See?

Haven't decided if this is NaruSasu or SasuNaru yet. Oh well. Onward!!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'(May not be any but still)

(A friendly interjection from your local storymaster (Me! :)) Like that) Will switch between third person POVs. First up *rummages around in hat that appeared out of nowhere* Sasuke! Oh and their will be a timeskip of one year from each POV, except the end.

Sasuke hated Valentine's Day. It wasn't that he didn't get anything. No it was worse than that. Any girl in his high school considered it _blasphemy_ to even think of not giving their "precious Sasuke-kun" (note sarcasm) (yeah I lied, I do that ) a gift. Except Hinata. Thank Kami-sama for that girl or there would be a headline in the newspaper saying "Uchiha Sasuke, sophomore and son of prominent businessman, kills all female students in Konaha High. Except when the Hyuuga girl looked at that blond dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend with that lovey dovey look. He didn't know why he cared but it didn't matter. He'd heard that Hinata was gonna give Naruto a Valentine. It wasn't that girls only came to him to meet his aniki, Itachi, since he was married and they'd been obsessed with Sasuke _before _that. There were millions of reasons why he shouldn't hate Valentines Day but he didn't. He didn't hate it for the millions of reasons he _should_. So why did he hate Valentines Day? 'Cause that was the day all the girls in the school tried their _hardest_ to get a date with Naruto. So yep, Uchiha Sasuke hated Valentines.

Naruto stared out the window of his History class when he was "supposed" to be paying attention to his teacher who was explaining about some project. Eh, he'd just get it from Sasuke later (I'm sorry but I subscribe to the belief that Naruto is either ADD or seriously daydreamy. And yes daydreamy is a word, I invented it). Sasuke, now he was a strange one. Last Valentines he'd gone all huffy and drama queen when Hinata gave him a card that she had made herself. It was so cute with her in her schoolgirl uniform and her shyly handing the home made gift that he just had to ask her out on the spot (Yep, Naru-chan's a perv, he get's it from Jiraiya).When he told Sasuke he was going on a date with her he had gotten all huffy, _huffy_, and flounced out of Naruto's room _**flounced! **_Naruto spent five minutes hanging out his window, making sure the Apocalypse was about to happen. He still wasn't sure. And last Valentine's when he was with his girlfriend Sakura well, it was too horrible too think about. Let's just say a certain someone followed through the entire date. And that wasn't the worst. He'd also been sure someone had been following him on his date with Hinata too. Thank Kami-sami for him being more surreptitious about it this time. 'I wonder,' thought Naruto 'what's he going to try_ this_ time'

Uchiha Sasuke still hated Valentine's Day. It was all the fault of those stupid bitches who kept throwing themselves at Naruto like the sluts they were. Senior year was "supposed' to be the best year of his like. Parties, picking out colleges, extended curfews, fully blossomed girls. Hah! As if! All those sluts kept trying to get Naruto, _his Naruto!_ Oh one day he'd make them pay. This Valentine's Day had been the worst. All of them had seemed to sense Naruto's impending departure from their lives and had thrown themselves at him like the whores they were. First there had been that flood at Naruto's house when he went to pick him up. Naruto's oji-san Jiraiya had to distract them and even they had to speed from the curb so fast they practically left the frickin' tires behind! Then those bitches fuckin' _ran after the car! _ And school, he didn't even want to think about school. It was too horrible. In Uchiha Sasuke's book, all things relating to Valentine's Day should be burned to the ground.

Uzumaki Naruto left his dorm at 12:00 p.m. on Saturday, 14th February to meet his friend Uchiha Sasuke at a café not far from their college. 'Ahh Sasuke,' he thought, 'My PMSing best friend.' Naruto had a purpose for going to the café, instead of going on a date with one of the many college-age, some older, girls (and the occasional boy) that had asked him on dates. The reason was his psychotic, acts like a girl with the world's **worst **PMS, drama queen best friend. He wondered what everyone in the world would say if they found out Japan's ice prince wasn't so hard-hearted after all. He would tell the world, if he wasn't afraid Sasuke would kill him first. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought this. His laughter soon died out, though, and his face hardened with resolve when he thought of the reason why he was meeting Sasuke. 'Today,' he thought, 'I'm going to tell Sasuke that I love him.

Sasuke checked the time on his phone for the 57th time before glaring around the café angrily for the umpteenth time. 'Where is that dobe?!' he thought, refuelling his come-near-me-and-I-will-rip-your-effin'-head of demeanour. 'Typical dobe, tells me to meet him here for 11:30 and he's half an hour late!' It said something for Sasuke's anger that no one was sitting next to him, or in his immediate vicinity, or even in his vicinity. Everyone else just clustered around the edges of the café, praying that whoever the man was meeting came soon so that they would be saved from a painful death. 'Dobe's probably coming to talk to me about his new girlfriend and ask me to borrow my car and let's not forget my money,' Sasuke griped, 'I hate Valentine's Day.' At that moment Naruto decided to enter. "Sasuke," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it usuratonkatchi?" Sasuke replied. Was it him or was Naruto's face getting closer?

"I."

Pause.

"Love."

Another pause.

"You."

And Naruto kissed him. It was like the dreams Sasuke had had about it, only many, many times better(Kissing wasn't the only thing Sasuke dreamt about.). They pulled apart. "I love you too dobe." Naruto smiled and held him to his chest while all the other patrons did a collective "Awwww." "I know," he replied. 'Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.'

Some things that happened on Valentine's Days in Naruto and Sasuke's future:

They had sex for the first time.

Naruto proposed.

They got married.

They adopted a kid.

And much more. And guess what. Sasuke _loves _Valentine's day now

**The End**

So how was it for a first try? Please review. And remember When life gives you lemons, double check to make sure they have the Yaoi stamp on them, the post them on the Internet!


End file.
